


Mirrors

by Tarlan



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-03
Updated: 2002-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eyes are the mirrors to the soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

The eyes are the mirrors of the soul.

Can't rightly remember who said that. Probably Josiah in one of his thinking moods... or maybe Ezra. He seems to know lots of those fancy words and phrases - but it don't matter who said it. What's important is how true it is. When I look into a mirror and I see my own reflection, I see every cut of knife or word, every blow of fist or someone else's indifference to my pain. I see echoes of the grief that shrouded me for so long. My eyes reflect all the emotions attached to those years: haunted, angry, relentless in my pursuit of revenge.

I've seen my green eyes turn hard as flint as I imagine the retribution I'd bring on those that hurt me an' mine, seen them smolder with hatred - for Ella Gaines, for Fowler, for those who prey on the weak and defenseless... for myself in moments of self-pity and self-loathing.

I move closer to the mirror, my head tilting as I try to angle my head so the meager light seeping through the shuttered window will reveal more. I watch as the swirling green, tinged with blue and a little gold, is swallowed by the enlarging pupils.

There's something else in my eyes now. I can see it more often these days; a strange peacefulness, contentment... perhaps even happiness?

My eyes flick across as another pair of eyes meet mine in the mirror - blue eyes; eyes that remind me of all those hot summer days lying side by side down by the pond, naked and satiated, limbs heavy with passion spent.

Strong arms snake around my body, pulling me against his lean, muscular chest, and I feel the smattering of soft dark hair tickling the sensitive flesh of my back. He tilts his head to nuzzle against my throat, those waves of brown hair cascading over my shoulder. I reach up to hold some of the silky strands between my fingers, offering my throat to his caress. I see the smile curving my lips as our eyes lock in the mirror; green on blue.

For the first time I look into his reflected eyes and I truly understand what is flowing from his soul. I see the love shining in them - for me, and I realize that what I see in my own eyes is no reflection either. What I see is my own love shining brightly back - for him.

THE END


End file.
